Horrid Henry's Sports Day
Horrid Henry's Sports Day is the seventh episode in Series 1. Synopsis It's sports day - Henry's least favourite day of the year, made worse when he finds out who he has to partner in the three-legged race. Plot Horrid Henry and Rude Ralph were having a arm wrestling but Miss Battle-Axe shouts at Henry and asked what did she says about tomorrow. Henry guest school will be closed and everyone stay home watching TV and eating sweets but was Miss Battle-Axe was wrong, she was saying tomorrow was sports day. Then Henry realized tomorrow was Sports Day and he shouted "NOOOOO!!!" Henry was home at the backyard tied up Peter and doing the rain dance. Mum asked what was going on, Peter told her that Henry was doing the rain dance and himself being sacrificed. Mum tells both of them they had to go to bed while she's untying Peter. Henry was hoping it will rain tomorrow. Next morning Henry was explaining why he hates Sports Day. While Mum and Peter were busy in the kitchen Henry was pretending himself having a tummy ache. He tells her he can't go to school today just because of a terrible tummy ache, he thinks he need go to the hospital. Mum thinking they don't need to operate, then Henry imagines a scary nurse will operate him. Mum knows he was just pretending so he can get out of Sports Day. Peter told him to not worried if he came in last place again, Peter said Miss Lovey thinks it's not winning that account its how you play the game. Then Henry turned into an octopus and attacks Peter. Mum shouted "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Mum told Peter his eggs are done, so Mum was going to comb Peter's hair. Henry switched the eggs, to the other eggs in the fridge that wasn't boiled. While everyone in school was getting reading for sports day, Henry was eating his sweet treats. Al came by and told Henry sweet treats are bad, Al tells he been training for the 400 meter race and his Dad hasn't let him to eat any sweets for a month. Henry said that in possible but Al said if he have the wind power. Henry tells Al to eat a gummy fuzzball, Al was feeling to eat one but Miss Battle-Axe announces that the Three Legged Race was about to begin. Miss Battle-Axe asked Henry where’s his partner, so Miss Battle-Axe chooses Margaret to be Henry's partner for the Three Legged Race. All the kids are waiting and ready for the Three Legged Race. Margaret and Henry have a little argument and they boss each other around. Miss Battle-Axe blows the whistle and everyone start walking but except for Henry and Margaret telling each other which way there going. Margaret fell down on the ground and Henry starts walking. Miss Battle-Axe tries to stop Henry but he wasn't listening. Margaret tries to get up. She then grabs Anxious Andrew to try to get up but everyone falls to the floor. Miss Battle-Axe tells everyone disgrace is cancelled and tells Henry she's wrong if she sends him home. Instead, he's going to be here all day. The rest has to follow her. Margaret finally gets up but she tells Henry to pay after she spits out the dust in her mouth. When everyone is getting ready to race to the finish without dropping their egg, Miss Lovely gives Peter, Ted, Sam, Bert, Linda, and Soraya an egg. Miss Battle-Axe announces everyone in the race to go when she says "Go". Everyone else cheers for them. Ted then drops his egg and he's out of the race. Soraya slips on the broken egg and hers land on Linda. She drops her egg and Bert and Sam bot slip on it. Their eggs land on them. Peter wins the race but he shoots his egg after that. His egg lands on Miss Battle-Axe. She tells Miss Lovely and Henry disgrace is also cancelled and no one loses until she finds out who brought these eggs. Henry can't tell a lie and then he tells Miss Battle-Axe Peter brought his egg. Miss Battle-Axe then tells Peter to go home. Miss Lovely announces Bert, Andrew, Graham, Margaret, Henry, and Al to take their places for the 400 Meter Race. Margaret then tells Henry she's going to beat him and he never wins. Miss Lovely then makes everyone race to the finish. Henry notices a trophy and he imagines being the winner of every single thing in the entire world. Henry then decides to throw sweets to everyone in the race. They then eat the sweets. It's time for Henry to give Al sweets. He then crosses the finish line and everyone cheers for him. Miss Lovely gives Henry a trophy for winning the school's 400 Meter Race. Back home from school, Henry sees Peter crying because she can't tell Mum he didn't win anything. Henry gives Peter his trophy but the other one is his. He took his trophy and tells him the race is cancelled. Henry's trophy is now for Peter. He tells him he has two weeks of pocket money to give to him. Mum comes outside and sees Peter and Henry their trophy. She then kisses both of them. He then tells the audience the Peter said it’s not for winning the cows, but it’s how he plays the game. He then shouts "The winner!", ending the episode. Characters * Horrid Henry * Mum * Perfect Peter * Fluffy the Cat (Cameo) * Rude Ralph (Cameo) * Moody Margaret * Miss Battle-Axe * Spotless Sam * Tidy Ted * Anxious Andrew (cameo) * Jolly Josh (Cameo) * Singing Soraya * Brainy Brian (Cameo) * Aerobic Al * Miss Lovely * Sour Susan * Beefy Bert * Lazy Linda * Gorgeous Grinder * Greedy Graham * Weepy William * Mrs Oddbod (Cameo) Trivia * When Mum tells Henry and Peter go to bed for sports day, it's not even night. * This is the first episode where Dad is absent. * Al is the only student who didn't wear his sport clothes. * This is the first time Henry got a reward. * Ralph's hair looks weird in this scene shot when he's cheering in the egg and spoon race. Errors * When Miss Battle-Axe says "Provided it doesn't rain, of course" Spotless Sam and Tidy Ted are in the background. * When Miss Battle Axe blew the whistle and everyone started walking, in the background Singing Soraya is not wearing her sport clothes. * In the three-legged race, when Miss Battle-Axe shouts "Stop!" the second time, Ralph and William are behind Henry and Margaret but when Margaret grabs Andrew's leg, he and Susan are behind them. * When Ted drops his egg, Brian in the background has white shorts. * When Miss Lovely announces the 400 Meter race, Margaret is in front of Henry. In the next shot Margaret was behind Henry. ** Peter can be seen in the background in the top right corner. * When Miss Lovely said "Get Set", Andrew is missing is the sense shot. * When Henry throws all of the sweets and they rain on the ground, Andrew's hair is brown. * When Miss Battle-Axe sends Peter home, he was in his sport clothes. but when Henry comes home with his trophy, Peter is wearing his normal clothes. * When Henry throws a gummy fuzzball to Al, Peter can be seen in the background, even though he was disqualified. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Missing info